Pan, Broly y el gran secreto
by gohan067
Summary: Gohan y Videl tienen una pelea justo cuando llega Broly a la Tierra. ¿Podrán hacer las paces a tiempo?


Pan, Broly y el gran secreto.

-Papi, ¿y esta foto?

Pan atesoraba el rugoso papel entre sus manos con curiosidad. Alguna mancha de humedad había descolorido parte de la imagen pero lo más importante todavía se podía apreciar perfectamente: un niño con sombrero rojo y un colibrí aleteando junto a él. La cámara no había logrado captar la fenomenal velocidad de sus alas pero cierta expresión de concentración en la cara del chico hacían ver que él en ese momento sí lograba apreciar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Soy yo cuando era pequeño. Creo que me la tomaron el día que me caí por las cataratas.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido! Cuenta, cuenta.

Gohan se ajustó las gafas. A lo mejor sí que se trataba de una historia divertida. Pero en su momento solo recordaba haber llorado mucho. Además, Videl siempre le advertía sobre la personalidad de la niña y su tendencia a intentar revivir todo lo que le narraban. Si no se iba con cuidado, la tendría saltando sobre un tronco flotante a las primeras de cambio. Por otro, no lograba dejar de sentir cierta nostalgia. Pan tenía más o menos la misma edad que él cuando todo comenzó.

-De divertido nada. Fue algo extraño y muy peligroso. Me persiguieron animales salvajes. Caí al agua sin saber nadar. Todo comenzó a moverse muy rápido y mi papá que me seguía de cerca en la nube mágica no llegaba nunca hasta mí –le sonrió con su cara seria de profesor que impartía una lección-. No siempre los héroes llegan a tiempo para salvarte. Ni siquiera los padres. Por eso mejor no meterse en líos de los que no podamos salir nosotros mismos.

Pan sonrió. No lo había entendido muy bien pero le hacía gracia esa expresión de su padre. Parecía un señor mayor y muy serio. Nada que ver con el personaje secreto y fortísimo que ella conocía. Gohan no necesitaba una capa ridícula para que aquella dualidad se hiciera presente cada tanto.

Al rato padre e hija partieron hacia la ciudad a hacer las compras. Pronto llegaría Videl y tenían que preparar la comida juntos.

-¿Cuándo se acaban tus vacaciones, papi?

-El miércoles.

-Pero mamá ya empezó a trabajar. Me quedaré sola.

-Tranquila. Hemos armado los horarios para que nunca te quedes sola. Yo por la mañana y mamá por la tarde…

-…pero –esbozó un puchero mientras le interrumpía-…¿así cuándo estaremos los tres juntos?

-Por las noches al acostarnos, los fines de semana y las vacaciones. No es poco.

-Tampoco mucho.

-Además…-bajó el tono de la voz y quizá de forma subconsciente la velocidad a la que volaban-. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que a veces te escapas de clases de infantil y nos espías por la ventana de la facultad.

-Ya me sé todo lo de pequeñajos. Recortar y pintar. Tú enseñas mejor. Es más divertido.

-Mamá se va a enfadar.

Un pequeño riachuelo zigzagueaba por la pradera. Visto desde arriba parecía un camino de la serpiente en miniatura.

-Papi, ¿podemos?

-Claro.

Seis horas después Videl y Gohan se encontraban en las afueras de una consulta médica tan pálidos y nerviosos como un muñeco de nieve cuando despunta el sol y comienza a derretirse.

-¿Cómo has podido descuidarte así? Es muy frágil ante las bajas temperaturas. Tiene una pulmonía seguro. ¿A quién se le ocurre enseñarle a nadar en pleno invierno?

-Tranquila, mi padre ya está por llegar con las semillas del ermitaño. En quince minutos estará como nueva.

-A ver si se te mete en la cabeza. Tú no eres Goku y ella no es tú.

Gohan se rascó la cabeza intentando dominar la rabia que aquellas palabras le provocaron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tú te caes a un río desbordante, él te salva o te salvas tú solito. Si ella se cae por muy fuerte que sea, se agarra una pulmonía. No es un niño. Es una chica. ¿Tiene sus puntos fuertes? Seguro, pero los débiles son muy frágiles.

Gohan suspiró. Desde luego no llegaba a los extreños de su madre pero Videl había resultado ser también un tanto sobreprotectora. Y en este caso particular tenía algo de razón. De no existir las alubias mágicas, la situación sería más bien dramática y por un descuido bastante tonto.

Los días siguientes se resolvieron con cierta tensión en la casita de Gohan y Videl. El padre de Bulma había detectado la nave de un invasor desconocido con un poder de pelea similar al de Cell aproximándose a un planeta cercano a la Tierra. Todos se habían teletransportado a conocerle y si había suerte, pelear menos Gohan.

-Papi…ya estoy bien –protestó Pan desde su cama- yo quería ir con el abuelito. Seguro que ahora se está diviertiendo solo. Yo quería ayudar.

-¿Y qué podrías hacer tú contra alguien tan fuerte? –le preguntó Gohan divertido-. Todavía tienes que reposar un poco por las dudas.

-¡Si me he comido una semilla del ermitaño y media!

-Ya…pero para dejar más tranquila a tu madre. Se ha preocupado mucho, ¿Sabes?

-Tonterías –hizo una seña de desprecio con la mano-. Yo soy muy fuerte.

-No lo eres. Todavía no te has logrado transformar en supersaiyan. Si pelearas así, solo serías una molestia.

-Pues enséñame.

-Es un secreto.

-Venga, por fa.

-Vale, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. En realidad es muy fácil. Solo tienes que enfadarte de verdad.

Videl oyó toda la conversación desde la cocina intentando no mortificarse. Por fin entendía mejor a su suegra. Educar y proteger a alguien mucho más fuerte que tú era demasiada responsabilidad. Por otro lado, el tema estaba comenzando a pasarles factura. Se peleaba más a menudo con Gohan de lo que quisiera y el lazo padre-hija se notaba mucho más fuerte que el que había logrado crear ella con Pan. Al final la niña terminaría odiándola si no encontraban un equilibrio entre reglas y libertades acorde a su excepcional fuerza.

Solo que aquella conversación que se debían –sobre cómo tratar a Pan- derivó por la noche en una nueva pelea tonta que se finiquitó de una manera que Videl no esperaba. Con Gohan dando un portazo y exclamando:

-Soy un buen padre aunque no te lo creas.

Y como todo niño, insensible a los momentos de fragilidad de los adultos, Pan coronó la escena con una frase un tanto hiriente cuando Gohan ya se había marchado:

-¡Cada día te pareces más a la abuelita, mami!

Pero no se le parecía en nada. No había tenido la intención de herirle. No subestimaba el enorme potencial de pelea de su hija ni anteponía su seguridad a la calidad de vida de los tres. Tan solo, como toda madre, iba a remolque en el proceso de digerir los cambios de su hija. "No vayas a pelear contra quinientos bandoleros sin tu chaleco antibalas" "no vuelvas de la fiesta después de la medianoche". ¿Qué diferencia había? Se trataban de pedidos que una hija solo puede procesar como una orden ridícula e injusta. Por suerte para ella, a Pan le faltaban años para convertirse en una adolescente rebelde.

-¿Qué haces, mamá? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? Si quieres llorar y no te sale, tienes que parpadear bien fuerte y restregarte los ojos. A mi siempre me funciona.

-No, es eso, tonta. Estoy tratando de encontrar a tu padre sintiendo su ki. Nunca aprendí bien a hacerlo. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

Pan le dio la mano a su madre.

-Vamos, es en aquella dirección.

Trescientos kilómetros al oeste se desataba una feroz pelea. Por algún azar del destino, o quizá por una treta elaborada con los otros invasores del espacio, la nave de Broly había aterrizado en la Tierra. En rigor, Gohan no se había marchado por estar enojado con Videl. El verdadero sentido de su frase: "soy un buen padre" era ese. Había sentido el peligro y exponía la vida ante un rival más fuerte para proteger a todos.

Usualmente la lucha se desataría a tal velocidad que costaría al espectador normal seguir sus movimientos. No obstante, ambos contnedientes habían optado por un intercambio de golpes pesados y duros, dados con la máxima intensidad posible. Comprensible en el caso de Broly –llevaba las de ganar- y también en el de Gohan. Se sentía en la obligación moral de demostrar y demostrarse que podía hacer frente a cualquier peligro por su familia.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A pelear. Nada más.

Intercambio de palabras inútil y poco enriquecedor como todos los que protagonizaba Broly. Mejor que sus labios hablaban sus puños y estos no daban tregua. Poco a poco la compostura de Gohan fue cediendo centímetros hasta encontrarse la cabeza casi a la altura del suelo. Un último golpe le hundió bajo un gran cúmulo de piedras.

Posiblemente Gohan se hubiese desmayado con el último impacto si no fuera porque, de pronto, sintió dos ki conocidos que se acercaban al campo de batalla.

-V-vi…del…Pan ¿por qué…por qué vienen hacia aquí?

El gigante que golpeaba la tierra con Gohan de intermediario incorporó el tronco hasta quedarse completamente de pie. Luego se llevó una mano a la frente y la colocó en forma de visera.

-Es verdad. Alguien se acerca. ¡Más juguetes!

Gohan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de que pasaran por su mente los acostumbrados recuerdos de todo héroe que le permitieran sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. No recordó el nacimiento de la pequeña. Ni cuando recibió la noticia en el enfrentamiento contra Bills. Ni cuando Videl intentaba desenmascarar su condición de Saiyaman. Ni siquera tuvo tiempo de acordarse de Pikoro o Goku. Nadie vendría a ayudarle. Él solito tenía que levantarse en menos de dos pestañeos y realizar el hame-hame-ha más grande que había intentado nunca.

A lo mejor fue la sorpresa –Broly se encontraba de espaldas- o el hecho de que le hubiera dado por muerto. O quizá fue por la intensidad del ataque. No era fácil saberlo. Pero el caso es que Broly se desplomó por unos instantes cuando recibió la onda vital de lleno. Lo suficiente para que la familia se reuniera.

-¡Diós mío! ¡Estás muy malherido!

-Tran…quila…no…es nada…comparado con pelear contigo.

-¿Te…parezco tan horrible? –se llevó las manos a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas.

-No...no, me refiero al dolor que me produce. Esto duele menos. Solo los huesos. Lo otro entra en el corazón y no se va.

Pan se tapó los ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora. Un beso de adultos. Puajjj. ¡Qué asco!

Sin embargo, nada de esto ocurrió. Broly se había sacudido el aturdimiento del cuerpo y les había dado de lleno con uno de sus ataques.

Solo Pan había salido ilesa. Los otros dos, sus padres, descansaban inertes más lejos. Impulsados por el fenomenal ataque. Gohan sobre Videl y el humo del golpe en su espalda. Le había detenido justo antes de que impactara en su esposa.

Pan voló hasta ponerse a la altura del gigante legendario. Su cara frente a la suya y más de dos metros de aire entre sus pies y el suelo.

-Mi papi y mi mami estaban por hacer las paces y les has interrumpido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te enfurece?

-¡MUCHO!

Un resplandor dorado le rodeó. Luego uno plateado y después tres resplandores dorados más. A continuación el pelo, amarillo por supuesto, le creció hasta la altura de los riñones.

-¡S-su-super-saiyan nivel 3! –balbuceó Gohan desde su sitio.

-Se lo ha enseñado su padre –le guiñó el ojo Videl. Al final voy a ser la única que no se transforma en una super nada.

-Yo tampoco puedo – le dijo Krilin que acababa de regresar-. Somos terráqueos.

-A lo mejor sí, pero no nos enteramos. Como no se te ve el pelo… -le peleó Gohan- Mírala a Lunch. Cuando se enfurece se le pone el pelo amarillo. Claramente es una supertierrayan.

-Es verdad. Yo quiero ser otra. ¡Enséñame Gohan!

Mientras los padres hablaban tan despreocupadamente un más que humillado Broly recibía la paliza de su vida.

-Y que sea la última vez que le pegas a mi papi, ¡tonto de capirote!

-Shttt, Pan. ¡Sin palabrotas! –le retó Videl.

-Lo siento mamí.

Y así se retiró Broly del planeta con el rabo entre las piernas y un gran dolor de espalda pensando en que no volvería nunca más a la Tierra. Que ya bastante tenía con lo que le pasaba en las películas para que también le dieran una paliza en los fic.

Fin


End file.
